Dreaming Of YOu
by jenergy
Summary: My second songfic. This is my favourite love song in the world! I hope you'll like it. Please R&R? Lots of AXP... and a crying Finn. in a good way thought. LOL


Dreaming Of You

Piper was on the balcony of the Condor, looking at the stars. She thought to herself, '_There so bright tomight. But not as bright as Aerrows eye_'.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star_

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

Aerrow had just returned from a dangerous recon mission with Starling. Piper was the only one who had no idea that he was back. He watched from a far, and admire her beauty. '_What should I do? I've missed her and thought of her every waking and sleeping moment of her. I can't get her out of my mind'_, Aerrow was in love with his navigator, but couldn't tell her the truth. He thought that she didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her. He was way wrong about that.

_Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world i'd rather be_

_Then here in my room_

_dreaming about you and me_

Piper had dreams about Aerrow, whether he was on recon missions or on the ship. She was sleeping next to him, holding him tight, never wanting to let him go. She was always offered better jobs and better life. She always did the same thing. She turned them down and said that she belong with the Storm Hawks. She then thought of all the times she felt like leaving. She had her things ready but only thought of him. His messy but beautiful red hair, his sparkling Emerald eyes. She just cried herself to sleep and dreamt about her and him being together forever.

_Wonder If you even see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?_

So many time she had thought of telling him or even showing how much she meant to him. They were best friends forever. If he didn't feel the same way, their friendship might be awkard from that day on. The most important thing that came up to her was '_Would you even care, Aerow?_'. Piper saw a shooting star pass over her head. She quickly shut her eyes and made a wish. '_I wish Aerrow would tell me that he loved me'_.

_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far, all I have are dreams of you_

_So, I wait for the day and the courage to say_

_How much I love you (Yes I do)_

Aerrow wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. But that was only in his dreams. He doesn't have the courage to say to her that he loved her. He thought to himself, '_If i had the courage iw ould say that I love you, Piper. I do love you. Why don't have the courage to say that to her?_'.

_Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, i'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere else I'd rather be_

_Then here in my room_

_dreaming about you and me_

_Ahhh....I can't stop dreaming of you_

_Ahhh.... I can't stop dreaming_

Aerrow finally got the courage to go up to her. He tapped her shoulder lightly. Piper jumped and hugged her commanding officer. Aerrow chuckled at the face she made. He had never seen her this relieved before. Hehad left for other dangerous recon missions before and she was always happy to see him back again but never this happy. Piper backed away after a coupled of minutes, "Aerrow?". Aerrow looked down at her, she was blushing. "Piper before you say what you have to say, I have to tell you something that I've been hiding from you for the past coupled of years". PIper noded in agreement and let him talk first.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I'd stay up and think of you_

_And i still can't believe that you came up to me_

_And say, "I love you; I love you too"_

"Piper...", Aerrow couldn't ay it. Piper was now confused. She was about to say something but was cut off by his lips. She kissed him back. After a while, they broke away to breath. "I love you, Piper", Aerrow said under his breath. Piper shed a tear, "I love you too, Aerrow". They held each other and looked at the stars. They suddenly heard weird noises and turned around. It was the rest of the Storm Hawks. They were watching them the whole time. Junko and Finn were crying like babies, Radarr cheered the coupled, and Stork was screaming "LOVE BUG DISEASE! THE CONDOR IS GOING UNDER QUARANTINE!". Both of them laughed and went in.

_Now I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere else I'd rather be_

_Then here in room_

_Dreaming with you endlessly..._

Everyone went to sleep. Aerrow was next to Piper against him. Holding each other until death would seperate them. Until then they would have endless dreams with each other.

**THE END**


End file.
